Juice
by Van Radio
Summary: AU. Inuyasha looked at the woman before him, stumped by her question.
1. Juice

**Disclaimer **Inuyasha does not belong to me; Rumiko Takahashi is lucky.

**Chapter One; Juice**

Inuyasha Takahashi sat in front of his television set, tired from a long day at the office. Today was one of those days in which he wanted to do absolutely nothing more than open a beer and sit in front of the television to watch baseball. But appears even that simple wish is much too complicated as a soft knock reached the ears atop of his head.

With a grunt, the 25 year old hanyou stood up from his couch and went to answer the door.

_'Who the fuc-"_

His thought never finished as the knocking started up again, this time sounding more sloppy than the previous.

"I'm coming, damn it!" Inuyasha yelled as he opened the door, revealing his next-door neighbor as the disturbance to his quiet evening. Before he could tell her off, she had the nerve to shove a bottle of apple juice into his hands.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late, but would you mind opening my apple juice for me?" she asked him. Inuyasha looked at her.

"What?" he asked her, in disbelief. She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her hand.

"As you can see, my arm is broken," she said, motioning to her right arm that was in a cast covered with the signatures of what he assumed to be her family and friends. "I can't open the juice with only one hand, no matter how hard I scream 'Open Sesame'. Could you please..."

She trailed off and Inuyasha still couldn't stop looking at her as if she had just asked him to go swimming with piranhas. She fidgeted and scratched the back of her head while Inuyasha tried to come up with an answer.

"Look you don't have to if you don't want to. I can just wait till my roommate comes home, hopefully before I dehydrate to death or the juice goes bad. I can wait. I think." she babbled. Inuyasha scoffed, feeling like an idiot for going so unresponsive for so long, and without effort, opened the bottle.

"Keh. Here, wench." He handed her back the bottle as a look of shock came on her face.

"Wench? My name is Ka-Go-MayGot that?" She replied with an angry huff. He nearly smiled, noting how cute she looked angry. She tried to cross her arms, but to her embarrassment, her cast prevented her from doing so. She opted to snatch the bottle back from his extended hand and walked back to her apartment. The door slammed and Inuyasha chuckled.

"Crazy wench."

He shut his door and made his way over to his couch, turning up the volume to the television. He took a drink of his beer and chuckled once more at Ka-Go-May.


	2. Open Sesame

**A/N: **Yeah, it's no longer a one-shot. I'm remodeling this story; that's what happens when you start writing without thinking.  
**Disclaimer** Inuyasha does not belong to me; Rumiko Takahashi is lucky.

**Chapter 2; Open Sesame**

Three days later, Inuyasha heard again from his neighbor, in the middle of his nap, quite loudly if he might add.

"What the fuck do you want?" he roared as he opened the door. Immediately, an unopened bottle of juice was thrust into his arms.

"Jesus, don't have a cow." Kagome huffed. She had her broken arm in a sling, with her good hand on her hip. "Open Sesame failed me again."

"What?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome rolled her eyes, as if it was him who was bothering her.

"I can't open my juice." she replied simply. Inuyasha's eyebrow shot up in the air.

"You drank a whole gallon of juice in 3 days?" he asked. She nodded.

"Dr. Suikotsu said that I must keep hydrated. So, I've been drinking apple juice, which has the vitamins I need to help support my bones and all that jumbo." Kagome babbled. "So, I've been drinking and and drinking, but now it seems that whenever I finish a bottle, my roommate isn't home to open another. And well, I can't – not with a broken arm at least. So, I came to my neighbor, thinking he or she –he in this case – would open the bottle, doing the nice, friendly neighborly thing to do"

Inuyasha sighed, practically being lulled back to sleep by her voice. He looked at the juice bottle and knew that the quickest way to get rid of her was to simply open the damn bottle and give it to her.

"Feh. Here wench." He handed her back the bottle of juice with the top open. Her mouth slacked open, interrupting mid-way through her rant.

"My name is Ka-Go-May! Get it right!" she angrily stomped her foot. Inuyasha smirked.

"Wench." And with that, he kindly slammed the door in her face and went back to his bed.

* * *

**Before I Forget: **review, what do you like, blah blah blah.  
I have no plans for this story. I'm mostly basing it of random thoughts that shot into my head.  
Keep that in mind.


	3. Noggin

**A/N: **So yes, I did minor remodeling in the past chapters. Again, the consequences of writing without thinking. But do feel free to review.

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha does not belong to me; Rumiko Takahashi is lucky.

**Chapter 3; ****Noggin**

Inuyasha grumbled, wondering who in the hell did he piss off to get stuck in this mess.

Kagome sniffled, her head bobbing, swinging, twisting, and basically not holding still at all! She was the one who had pounded at his door at freaking three o'clock in the morning, asking him to "perform surgery" on her beloved "noggin". He had been so tempted to simply slam the door shut in her face, but she just wouldn't shut up and stop her drunk bawling.

It had absolutely nothing to do with the big brown eyed puppy look she threw him.

Absolutely nothing at all…

…which is why she was currently hopped on his bathroom counter, quite persistently moving her head about.

"Will you fucking hold your head still?" Inuyasha yelled in frustration. Kagome snapped her head up to look at him. The drunk, half-lidded gaze she had seemed to have been frightened away; now she just seemed…tired.

"Sorry." He grumbled, completely caught off-guard not only by her eyes, but by how much they affected him. "It's harder to check your wound when you keep moving your head."

She nodded and quietly put her head down so he could see the wound caused by her drunken dancing on the stairwell.

"Look, I'm not a doctor, but it just looks to be a nasty cut. You may have a concussion. I say go to the hospital to be sure."

"I can't." Kagome whimpered as she touched her head. "I was just there the other day. My insurance thinks that I'm trying to scam them so I'm currently in a legal battle with them, which I can't even afford and is being fought by my roommate lawyer. My meager salary isn't enough to cover even medicine so I gotta tough it out until this is over."

During her entire babble (a word that seems to be synonymous with this pesky neighbor of his), Inuyasha noticed that her face scrunched up and that she picking at her wound. Gently, he removed her hand, which stopped her mid-babble. She looked at him as he took a bandage and placed it on the cut on her forehead. Ignoring the tingles in his fingers from where they touched her, he began to clean up the mess around them.

"Alright. Well, don't go to sleep then, just in case."

Kagome nodded; Inuyasha scratched his head, unsure of how to ever-so gently tell her to go away so he can sleep. She hopped off the counter and practically sauntered into the living room, plopping herself on the couch and turning on the television.

"What the hell are you doing wench?" his nickname for her didn't even seem to faze her anymore as it had in the beginning. She stretched and yawned. "Don't go to sleep!"

"I know that!" she snapped at him. Her hard demeanor softened when he looked taken back by her harsh tone. "You said I needed to stay up, so you gotta help me stay up. My roommate's gone and my apartment's too cozy."

"Feh. Why the fuck should I?" he grumbled, crossing his arms. "It's not like it's my fault your clumsy ass fell down the staircase."

"My ass was drunk, not clumsy." She corrected him. He raised his eyebrow at her and she turned away from him. "My ass isn't good with gravity."

"Keh. You don't say." He muttered. "And just where in the hell is your roommate that she's never around?"

Kagome shrugged and turned back to the television. Inuyasha sighed, shifting his weight from one foot to another, unsure of what to do. Rarely did he ever find himself with an injured beautiful woman who forced her way into his apartment in the middle of the night.

Wait, no, not beautiful.

Not that she wasn't pretty 'cause she is—

"Are you going to stay there all night, grumbling to yourself, or are you going to join me?" Kagome's voice cut straight through his thoughts. He looked at her and smiled, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to her.

"By the way, do you have any apple juice?"


End file.
